This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The long-term objective is to engineer macromolecular components for nanoscale structures that can be assembled by design. The molecular complex under investigation here represents a way to link streptavidin-containing struts to node molecules of various symmetries. We propose to use cryo-EM to provide a structural assay of the engineered nano-structures.